


Somehow you look different

by booksandanime



Series: When I look at you... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotions, Harry's trying to understand, Multi, One-Shots, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandanime/pseuds/booksandanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans have emotions. How they show it varies from person to person.<br/>If you look closely, you might see that your long time rival has changed from an arrogant prick to something resembling a human.<br/>If you take time to notice it more, you might understand why.<br/>And if you take a chance, you might find out that you never really knew that person.</p>
<p>(Or, How Harry Potter learned that Draco Malfoy is actually human, and not a self-centered pure-blood.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So this is gonna be a couple of one-shots focused on Drarry.   
> Basically, Harry still feels animosity towards Draco, but some... experiences might change that. -v-

Harry had always been sure about trusting others. He believed that his instincts would never let him down. So when Draco Malfoy extended his hand to him that day on the train, he rejected it, because he already knew who his friends were.   
But, looking back, he wondered if there was something he could have done differently. He still wouldn't have accepted Draco's offer, but maybe he could have offered something of his own?

* * *  
Harry was dreaming again.  
Usually his dreams were filled with blood and screams and Voldemort, but this was different.   
This dream was filled with the rumble of train tracks, and the sound of a younger Ron's voice.   
"-are personally the best, but Keeper's also pretty good, since you get to stop the other team from scoring. I watched this one game with my brothers, and the snitch- oh, you don't know about a snitch yet, do you? Let's just say it's a flying golden ball, and the game's focused on it. Anyway, this guy-"  
The door opened, and three boys came in.  
"Is it true?" The one in the middle asked. "So it's you, is it?"  
"Yes." Harry said.  
And instead of looking at Crabbe and Goyle, he focused on Draco.

Draco had always had a haughty look around him even as a child, but because Harry was looking closely at him, he found a spark of... excitement?  
Just as he was opening his mouth to speak, the dream disappeared.

* * *  
Harry woke with a start.  
Thankfully, he was lying down in the room he, Ron, Dean, Seasmus and Neville shared.  
Right now, Ron was standing above him with eyebrows raised.  
"What?" Harry asked, when he could find his tongue.  
"What do you mean what?" Ron said, starting.  
"You're looking at me weird." Harry muttered.  
"Well, you did mutter bloody Malfoy's name in your sleep. You alright, mate? Did you fight with him again or something?" Ron asked.  
"Nah, just a dream." Harry said.  
"Do you need to, um, talk about it? Because I think we better wait for Hermione since she's better at this kind of thing..." Ron trailed off.  
Harry shook his head. Ever since he started having dreams about Voldemort, Hermione always made sure that she heard about it.   
"Nah, it's good." He said.  
"Alright then." Ron said, shrugging.

An uncomfortable silence lapsed around them.   
"Ron?" Harry said.  
"Yeah?"   
A pause.  
"Do you think that Malfoy's been acting weird recently?" Harry asked.  
"Weird how? Because personally, I think Malfoy's always been sort of a prick, if that answers your question." Ron said, automatically.  
"No, that actually doesn't. I mean, he's been visiting the Room of Requirement for some time. Don't you think he's up to something?" Harry asked.  
"Maybe. You never know with Malfoy." Ron said.  
"All the same, I think I'm gonna go check on the Marauder's map as soon as it gets dark." Harry said.  
"Are you sure? You might need to rest. Hermione's gonna kill me if I let you get hurt. And, of course, I'm worried about you too, mate." Ron said, hurriedly.  
Harry managed a slight smile. "Thanks Ron, but I'm alright. It wasn't a dream of You-Know-Who anyway, and I think I could use a bit of fresh air."  
Ron hesitated.   
"Well, alright then. Just don't take too long to follow Malfoy around, because I won't be there to remind you about curfew. I'm gonna read up on something." Ron said, looking nervous.  
If Harry would guess, he'd say it would have something to do with Hermione, seeing as Ron had been jumpy around her recently.  
"Good luck mate." Harry said, grinning.  
Ron nodded, then started to walk briskly away.  
Harry lay down for a bit longer, staring at the ceiling.  
His eyelids felt heavy, but he forced himself to stay awake.  
He didn't want to dream again.

Unbidden, an image of Draco came to him.  
Swanked in black robes, his hair perfectly arranged, everything about him seemingly collected... and then his eyes.  
No matter how quickly it had appeared, Harry had seen it.   
The unmistakable flash of excitement.  
And he wondered if he could have done something to make it stay for a longer period of time.


	2. Lost in thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Potions, and Harry can't seem to concentrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so the emotion in this is on Harry's side this time. Hope you don't mind!  
> Also, this is another short one, but I hope it was good enough. =/  
> Longer one-shots to come! =)

Harry and Draco had been at each other's throats for as long as they cared to remember.  
This time was no different.  
"Look, Potter," Draco said, painstakingly, patiently, mocking him, "You're supposed to add two drops of unicorn blood, and not three."  
"It wasn't my fault you elbowed me. I was going to put in the correct amount too." Harry said, gritting his teeth.  
"Because you were in my space! How am I supposed to concentrate if you insist on hovering beside me?" Draco demanded.  
Harry flushed. "Well, I have to make sure you're not up to something."  
"Ah. Of course. The great Harry Potter still doesn't trust me. Not that I care." Draco said, rolling his eyes.  
Harry was about to retort, when Snape appeared at their table.  
"Potter, Malfoy. I trust that you are, ah, working together, as they say?" He asked, in a tone which made it seem like he didn't really care either way.  
"Yes sir, we are. In fact, I was just _helping_  
Potter right now." Draco said, forcing a smile.  
"That's good to know. What about you, Potter? Made any mistakes lately?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"One sir." Harry was forced to admit. "But um, Malfoy is... guiding me on where I went wrong."  
"Only as expected." Snape said, nodding.  
Then he moved on to the next table.

As soon as he was sure Snape was out of earshot, Harry hissed, "All right. Now what am I supposed to do?"  
"Nothing. Just let me take care of it." Draco hissed back.  
"And why would I do that? You would get all the credit." Harry retorted.  
Draco sighed, and rubbed his temples. "Will you feel better if I let you watch whatever I do, and if I talk you through it?"  
Harry paused. "Sure, I guess."  
"Wonderful." Draco drawled, earning a scowl from Harry.

"Alright, so since you put in three drops of unicorn blood, the effect of that can probably be countered by a couple of mandrake roots, preferably four." Draco said, getting the aforementioned roots on the table.  
"Then wait for 3 minutes, and add a newt..."  
As Draco droned on, Harry kept nodding, but eventually his focus drifted off.  
It started with Draco's hands, hands that were carefully uncapping a small vial.   
Hands that looked like they could either play the piano or hold tightly against a wand that was aiming a death spell at you.  
Then, when a sliver of skin appeared, Harry lingered on his slender wrist. Then, higher, to his face this time. His mouth was a thin line, and it frowned occasionally. Harry found it interesting that it only frowned on one side.   
Then, his eyes, which were focused, yet calm.   
Then, on to his slim eyebrows...

Harry jolted back when Draco said, "...and that's how it goes."  
"All of that for a mistake of three drops of unicorn blood?" Harry managed to ask.  
"It still was a mistake Potter, so I hope you listened to what I said, because I have no intention of repeating myself." Draco said, raising an eyebrow as if challenging him.  
"Of course I did." Harry said, mentally shaking himself.  
"Good. Well then, just pour the finished result into this vial, slowly..." Draco instructed.  
Harry did as he said, slowly pouring the potion into the vial.  
"Here, bring the vial closer to the table, so that it won't spill." Draco suggested.  
And suddenly, his slender hand was around Harry's wrist.  
"Malfoy, do you not trust me to pour this properly?" Harry demanded, trying not to show how dizzy he felt.  
"I don't." Draco answered, smoothly.  
"If I spill this because of you, I swear I'll-" Harry started.  
"Just focus. The sooner we can get this done, the sooner I can leave." Draco muttered.  
And Harry was tempted to go slower just to provoke Draco.

It had nothing to do with the feeling of Draco's hand wrapped around his wrist. Not at all.  
Who said anything about that?


	3. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry falls asleep in Snape's class, and Draco ends up being the one who wakes him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so they're in their sixth year here, and I'm just making guesses for their quidditch practices. I hope you don't mind!

Harry was having a really bad day.  
Professor McGonall had heaped piles of homework on them, told them to prepare for two quizzes the next day, and had expected them to take down all the notes that she had given.   
Snape's class was after, Defense against the Dark Arts.  
Needless to say, Harry had done a magnificent job of actually falling asleep in the class.   
Though, you couldn't really blame him, what with him being the new captain of Quidditch practice, and arranging meetings every morning at 4 A.M.-5:55 A.M., every afternoon at 12 P.M.-1:00 P.M. and every evening at 9 P.M.- 11:00 P.M. Add dreams or visions of Voldemort, and it was no wonder he fell asleep in class.   
It was partly his fault, making the schedules, but he wanted them to win this year, and so far no one was complaining.  
Belatedly, he wished they would.

* * *  
"Mr. Potter, I didn't know I had the honor of having you fall asleep in my class. Too boring for you, perhaps? I'm sure you must know all of this already, as you did teach your own class last year." Snape's voice drawled.  
The class laughed, with the exception of Ron and Hermione, Ron trying desperately to wake Harry up.  
"Come on, mate, please don't do this to yourself." He muttered, waving his wand helplessly and trying to think of a wake-up spell.  
"Do you think a Reviving spell would work if he isn't technically unconscious?" Hermione whispered.  
"It's worth a shot." Ron whispered back.  
Just as he was raising his wand however, a flash of green light appeared.  
"Rennervate." Draco said, simply.  
And Harry sat bolt upright. 

The first thing he noticed was that everyone wasn't staring at him.  
They were staring at Draco.  
The person in question shrugged, said, "I don't want to be late for class," and departed.  
Sure enough, it was already time.  
Slowly, everyone closed their bags, got their notebooks, and stumbled to their next class.  
Snape turned his attention to Harry.  
"Potter. If you had practiced Occlumency like I told you, you wouldn't have the time to, for instance, fall asleep in a class which is vitally important." Snape said, in a low voice. "Am I understood?"  
"Yes, sir." Harry said, nodding firmly.  
"Good. I'll see you after classes." Snape said, and dismissed him with a wave of his hand. 

Going outside, Ron and Hermione ambushed him.  
"You alright, mate? Malfoy didn't do anything to you, did he?" Ron asked, suspiciously.  
"Harry please tell me you have been practicing Occlumency like Snape said." Hermione said, worriedly.  
"I-" Harry started.  
" 'Malfoy' didn't do anything to "Harry." Draco said, his voice mocking.  
"You!" Ron growled, and started forward. Hermione held him back.  
"Why did you do that, Malfoy?" Harry asked, wearily.   
"Do I need an ulterior motive for everything, Potter? Oh, that's right, I do." Draco said, his voice icy.  
"Then what was your intention?" Hermione asked, cautiously.  
Draco shrugged. "It's simple, really."  
He gave a wicked grin. "I hate seeing people fuss over you."  
Then, he turned and left, leaving Harry stunned.

"Blimey, do you think Malfoy may have been staying too long in the cracked department?" Ron asked.  
Hermione slapped him.  
"Ow!"  
Harry just stared at Draco's retreating back in silence.  
Then he groaned.  
"What's the matter? You can't be taking his words into consideration, are you?" Ron asked, incredulously.   
"No, it's just that we have the same class together. Probably wanted to get a head start over me."  
"Ah." said Ron, wisely. "That makes sense."  
"Is that the only reason, though?" Hermione asked.  
"What else could it be?" Harry muttered, not wanting to dwell on it.  
"Well, he could have said exactly what he meant." Hermione said.  
A pause.  
Ron laughed. "Then, do you mean to say he's jealous of Harry? That's a riot. Been saying that for years!"  
"Yes, but, well.. oh never mind." Hermione muttered, and walked off.  
Ron started walking, still laughing. "Imagine, bloody Malfoy, actually jealous of you!"  
"Haha... yeah." Harry said, forcing a smile.  
He didn't want to remember the way Draco had kept his voice calm, but his eyes were telling a different story.  
And the message was clear.

Harry shivered.   
Somehow, he had a feeling he needed to apologize to Draco.   
Just without telling Ron, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it?  
> Short? Yeah, I know. =/


	4. Thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Draco could be thankful? Certainly not Harry.  
> Set in book 7, when Harry saved Draco's life two times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of doing something nicer for a change.

"Potter." Draco's voice called.  
It echoed through the Great Hall, which was now silent.  
Formerly, it was filled with cheers, and rejoicing, and also tears, for all who had died, and all who had managed to stay alive.  
Having Draco call his name was never a good sign, Harry thought.  
Still, he stood up from his table with the rest of the Gryffindors, and asked, "What is it, Draco?"  
After the war, he didn't feel like calling Draco by his last name anymore.

A collection of gasps filled the hall.  
"Draco?" Ron muttered under his breath.  
Draco, however, looked unfazed.  
"Sorry, I meant Harry. I wanted to thank you." He said, simply.  
Harry blinked. He looked at Hermione, whose mouth was wide open, to Ron, who was asking everyone around him if he had gone crazy.  
"For what?" Harry asked, after what seemed like an eternity of silence.  
"For saving my life. Twice, I might add." Draco said.  
"He probably saved your life more times than that." Ron said, and was loudly shushed by everyone.  
"You might be right, Weasley." Draco said, giving a slight shrug.  
This time Ron looked like he might faint. "I think I need to wash or something... I feel tainted."  
"You don't need to thank me." was Harry's immediate response.

Draco settled into something like a smile, or was it a grimace? "No, I do."  
And no other explanation was needed.  
Harry nodded. "Alright. You're welcome."  
Draco stared at him in surprise, as if wondering whether he'd heard Harry correctly.  
Then he nodded stiffly, and started to walk away.  
"Wait." Harry called.  
He tried to choose his words carefully.  
Glancing down, he saw that Hermione understood what he was trying to do, and nodded.  
"Well, I want you to join us." Harry said.  
Then, his eyes locked on the empty seat that Dumbledore would have occupied.  
"In fact, I want everyone to join us." Harry said, boldly.  
He glanced down at Hermione.  
"Would you do the honors?" He asked.  
Hermione grinned, and stood up.  
"Trianiculum toginosis!"

Students barely had time to leap out of the way, as the tables started crashing into each other.  
In a few seconds, it had formed one giant table, with no House or color distinction.  
"Professors? Students?" Harry asked.  
Everybody was smiling and crying at the same time.  
"Thank you Hermione." Harry commented.  
"Now, sit!"

Everyone tentatively sat down.  
It took a while, but everyone started talking, laughing, and crying.  
"My younger brother Fred was amazing! He blocked the shot that was meant for me, and-" Percy started.  
"Fred was a bloody good brother. The best!" George said, fiercely to anyone who would listen.   
"I actually did a proper spell!" Neville said, over and over.  
"I still think you ran away, and not the other way around." A slytherin said haughtily.  
"We're alive. I'm alive. We're actually alive." A hufflepuff said in shock.

Harry had managed to catch Draco by the sleeve, and drag him next to him at the table.  
"Come on. Just tonight." Harry said, firmly.  
Draco protested fervently, but finally gave up.  
"Alright."  
Ron snorted.  
"I don't care how close you guys sit next to each other, I'm sitting on Hermione's side, far away from you."  
"Finally made a move, eh Weasley?" Draco couldn't help retorting.  
Ron reddened.  
"As a matter of fact, he did." Hermione interjected.  
Ron looked as if he could kiss her right then, if Draco wasn't watching.

Harry sat down just then, and watched Draco expectantly.  
Draco gingerly sat down on the far edge of the seat, which made it seem like he was ready to bolt if something happened.  
Harry sighed.  
"Relax. The war's over. I don't blame you. Others might, but right now, too much has happened for me to really hate anymore. So, just this once." Harry said.  
Draco stiffened. Then relaxed.  
"Did I ever tell you about the time I first saw you?" Draco said, conversationally.  
"How could I forget? It was in Madam Milkin's shop, wasn't it? And, you were going on and on like a rich little git." Harry said, chuckling.  
"Better a rich little prat, than a filthy famous boy." Draco retorted, but he was smiling.  
And they started laughing.

Whose business was it that they were laughing like tomorrow would never come? What did it matter if all the grief in the world was present in that very Hall?  
Everyone knew it, and yes, there was the dead to be mourned and buried properly, and soon, but tonight...  
Tonight would be their salvation. Their hope.  
And nothing would change that. Not even rivalries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made up "Trianiculum toginosis." There were no table joining/locking spells, apparently. 
> 
> Oh, and did you know?  
> I'm going to be making a new fanfic of "The 5 times of Harry/Draco!" =)  
> The idea hit me when I was writing this chapter. It's gonna be the second part of the series, and yeah.
> 
> Sorry if I'm ranting, I'm just excited. Please comment if you want to talk about the chapter, or whether you like the idea for a second part, or not!


	5. Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco hexing one of his friends for Harry?  
> It was enough to make Harry wonder if he had hit Malfoy too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this takes place after the events of the war in the 7th book, and is non-canon compliant. Well, kind of.

Harry, for once, was dreaming perfectly fine.  
It was hard not to, when Hermione had specifically places calming wards around his bed, to make sure nothing would disturb him.  
She had then done the same for everyone in Gryffindor Tower.  
When Harry awoke, he made himself promise to thank her as soon as she was asleep.  
  
He stretched, then his hand automatically went to his scar. It didn't hurt; of course it didn't.  
But it would take a while to rid himself of that particular habit.  
He got up, dressed, and said the password to the Fat Lady in the portrait, "Baldy Voldy's gone Moldy."  
It was Peeve's idea. He then went downstairs, not knowing what to do.  
The mourning would be later in the afternoon, so he had a lot of time.  
He didn't have a specific destination, so he thought he'd just roam around. Some of the ghosts were out, and all of them greeted him cheerily.  
Harry forced a smile. All of the ghosts reminded him of his friends...  
Briefly, he wondered if they turned into ghosts too? Or, just moved on?  
He made a note to ask Hermione if she had read anything about ghosts and afterlives.  
  
As he rounded a corner, he saw Malfoy walking alone.  
"Oh. Potter." Malfoy said, his face contorting in a mixture of hate, guilt, and nervousness.  
"Malfoy. What are you doing, up so early?" Harry asked.  
Malfoy flinched, even if Harry's tone was gentle.  
"Nothing. Wandering around. Thinking about stuff." He replied, vaguely.  
"Ah." said Harry. "Er, anything you want to talk about?"  
Malfoy looked at him in surprise.  
Then he sneered. "What, so the famous Harry Potter can listen to my problems, the problems of a former Death Eater? Wouldn't that be a good one for the front page of the Prophet, eh?"  
Harry frowned, wanting to retort.  
Then he inhaled.  
"Look, Malfoy, I was just asking. Besides, you don't have to talk to me. Talk to anyone else. Just don't let it stay inside you." Harry said.  
"Did you get all these tips from Granger? Oh wait, she's with Weasley now, isn't she? Or maybe from one of your dead friends?" Malfoy snapped.  
Harry was on him faster than you could blink.  
  
After a few hits, without any resistance, Harry stopped.  
"This is what you want, isn't it?" Harry asked, slowly.  
"Finally realized it, eh Potter?" Malfoy said, his voice full of hate, but it was weaker now.  
"Gonna continue what you're doing, then? Because I'm warning you, I don't take well to pity."  
Harry paused. He then whipped out his wand.  
Malfoy closed his eyes.  
"Protego!"  
And opened them.  
"What the heck, Potter? Why'd you cast Protego? You could have used Crucio, or Diminuendo. Sectusempra was a good one." Malfoy said, wearily.  
"Just figured you might provoke others into doing the same as I did, or worse, to you." Harry said, putting his wand back in his pocket again.  
"You do know that I can curse you now, and you'd be powerless?" Malfoy threatened.  
"Well, that would be my fault." Harry said, shrugging.  
Malfoy had nothing to say to that.  
"I hate you, you know."  
"Same."  
Then, Malfoy took out his wand, aimed...  
But not at him.  
  
Behind him, Goyle fell heavily.  
"Quietus. Petrificus Totalus!" Malfoy said in unison.  
"He was going to hit you." Malfoy said, as Harry gaped at him. "Consider this as a brief payment for today."  
And he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know, I'm sorry.  
> (Draco's one for dramatic exits.)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the ending was a bit rushed, but I couldn't end it any other way. =/  
> And these one-shots will have a point, I promise. T^T  
> Um, I hoped you liked it, and you're welcome to rant, or just talk. =)


End file.
